Rede De Segredos
by Olivia G Vert
Summary: Isabella Swan, nascida à sombra da criminalidade, possuía um futuro brilhante traçado por seu tio: O comando da máfia italiana. Criada para ser fria e calculista, ela é a verdadeira arma de ouro da organização. O que Isabella não contava era que a barreira que construiu ao seu redor fosse enfraquecida por Edward Masen, um impertinente agente do FBI.
1. Chapter 1

Isabella Swan tomou o primeiro gole do seu capuccino reencostando a cabeça no assento do motorista, soltou um longo suspiro tentando relaxar todos os músculos do corpo. Ela estava entediada, e isso se enquadrava a todas as suas ultimas missões, era difícil lembrar a ultima vez que algo realmente a desafiara.

Reconhecia, entretanto, que não se tratava exclusivamente do seu trabalho. A maior parte das pessoas já teria sofrido um ataque do coração, ou dado um fim a própria vida. Era sua culpa. Sempre preparada para o pior, o inimaginável, o imprevisível, era mais que provável que nenhuma missão a satisfaria.

Houve alguns pontos altos em toda sua vida de espiã, agente, criminosa... Ela não estava muito certa a qual grupo pertencia. A única certeza que possuía era que nunca havia visto alguém tão bom quanto ela no que faz, e essa constatação a deixava, de fato, orgulhosa.

O homem que ela perseguia saiu do café juntamente com o alvo: A maleta preta em sua mão. Durante sua caminhada para o carro, Isabella se deixou pensar em como um cientista e professor de renome como aquele se dava ao luxo de andar livremente pelas ruas de Boston com uma maleta de conteúdo valioso.

Aquele movimento de vai e vem feito pelos passos mancos do homem – a cirurgia no joelho esquerdo após um pequeno acidente doméstico deixou essa sequela – fazia a maleta dançar bem aos olhos de Isabella. O que haveria ali dentro? Ela mordeu o lábio inferior em hesitação. Charles não ficaria feliz em saber que ela estava fazendo esse tipo de questionamento. Aquilo nem tão pouco a interessava realmente. Isabella não era do tipo que fazia perguntas.

O homem finalmente abriu a porta do seu carro e enquanto dava a partida ela olhou mais uma vez para o arquivo que continha as informações dele. A foto de duas crianças loirinhas correndo do pai se destacava em meio as outras. Era uma coisa boa ela não precisar mata-lo essa noite. Deixar garotinhas órfãs talvez fosse a única coisa que Isabella se resentiria.

Edward amava estar em serviço. Cada pedaço, a pesquisa, o estudo, o plano, e a prática. A prática era com toda a certeza o que ele mais gostava. Apesar de que aquele final de tarde não oferecia muita adrenalina ao seu corpo bem esculpido e treinado.

Ele estava sentado em sua moto por quase quinze minutos, em plena sexta feira, esperando por um alvo que nem sequer ofereceria resistência. Olhou mais uma vez para dentro da cafeteria e revirou os olhos, afinal quem perderia tanto tempo escolhendo um simples café?

O cientista finalmente saiu e Edward preparou-se pra dar a partida em sua moto, quando notou algo estranho. O carro que estava atrás do seu alvo começava a se movimentar pelas ruas. Não, aquilo não seria possível... Quem além do F.B.I estaria interessado naquela maleta? Ele teria sido informado de qualquer organização que remotamente desejasse aquele conteúdo, e estaria bem preparado para quem quer que fosse.

No entanto, ninguém havia demonstrado interesse, Edward possuía Jasper para lhe assegurar daquilo. Mas se tinha alguma coisa que ele aprendera com seu pai, o falecido Carlisle, é que não se deve ignorar uma intuição em serviço. Se naquele carro estivesse alguém interessado na maleta, era primordial que não descobrisse que havia mais alguém na jogada. Ele.

Isabella olhou pelo retrovisor em tempo de ver a moto virar a esquina. Aparentemente ela estava paranoica, esperando um _plus_ dessa missão. Alguém atrás do mesmo objetivo que ela seria algo agradável de lidar, uma surpresa...

Mas o seu perseguidor imaginário tinha ido embora, seguido o seu caminho seja lá qual fosse. Isabella se acomodou no assento afundando o pé um pouco mais no acelerador. Não havia perseguidor algum e mesmo assim ela continuava com aquela sensação conhecida na espinha.

_Talvez..._Não, não era possível.

De qualquer forma era hora de acabar com aquilo.

Pisou fundo no acelerador passando ao lado do carro prata do cientista. Ganhou a atenção do motorista que freou bruscamente quando Isabella virou o volante para o lado esquerdo impedindo sua passagem.

Ela saiu do carro andando decidida em direção ao homem que havia interceptado, ele, que exclamava improvérbios pelo acontecido, calou-se quando Isabella retirou de suas costas a arma que carregava no cós da calça.

Ela parou em frente a janela do cientista e bateu nela com a arma, o homem sobressaltou-se e quase foi parar no assento ao lado. Idiota.

A-bra. Sibilou Isabella sem fazer som algum, e apontou com a arma para onde deveria estar a tranca da porta. Se soubesse rezar o faria para que aquele homem não apresentasse resistência. O que ela mais queria era chegar em casa, tinha centenas de arquivos para memorizar.

– É blindado! – O cientista advertiu com as mãos levantadas. Isabella imaginou como ele poderia ser mais patético.

Ela içou a sobrancelha para cima e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. A arma que empunhava disparou um tiro certeiro na janela da porta traseira que se espatifou em pedacinhos. Isabella voltou sua atenção para o homem, seus olhos duros o penetravam.

– Claro que é, professor Fischer. Agora destranque o carro, _por favor._

Assim que a porta estava destrancada Isabella a abriu rapidamente e colocou sua cabeça para dentro do veículo.

– A maleta, professor.

Os olhos cinzentos se arregalaram, as sobrancelhas arquearam segundos depois como se ele nunca tivesse ouvido falar naquilo antes. Ele tentaria negar, constatou tristemente Isabella.

– Eu não sei... Não sei do que a senhorita está falan...

Isabella apertou o cano de sua arma contra o peito do professor Fischer, e suspirou uma vez. Ela realmente detestava idiotas.

– Talvez tenha que perguntar sobre ela para as pequenas Annie e Caty – Isabella olhou friamente para o homem que tinha perdido a coloração do rosto. Era impressionante a capacidade do ser humano de sucumbir a chantagens, quando essa envolve o bem estar de um ente querido. Até o mais terrível dos criminosos, no fundo, tem alguém por quem nutre um carinho especial, como uma mãezinha em um canto qualquer.

Criar laços com alguém é como criar pontos fracos. Quem em sã consciência criaria um calcanhar de Aquiles para si?

As mãos já pintadas pela idade dirigiram-se para de baixo do banco do carro e voltaram com a maleta preta, que Isabella pegou de pronto. Ela preparava-se para fechar a porta do carro sem maiores informações quando uma bala passou a centímetros de seu ouvido esquerdo. Se abaixou em instantes olhando pela janela da porta aberta.

_Merda._

Pelo passeio, com uma mão na direção da moto e a outra empunhando uma arma, vinha aquele que ela pensava ser apenas fruto de seu imaginário.

_Ela sabia!_

Isabella se enfiou debaixo do carro momentos antes do seu perseguidor passar ao seu lado pelo passeio, olhou as rodas de seu carro bloqueando a passagem logo a frente, e sabendo ser a sua única chance, arrastou-se pelo chão saindo de debaixo do veículo e correndo para o seu próprio.

Olhou por cima do ombro e o motoqueiro já estava novamente vindo em sua direção. Ele também teve uma intuição de que não era o único que estava atrás daquela maleta, constatou Isabella, mas diferentemente dela, ele levou a sua intuição a sério. Quase fez uma careta quando percebeu que ele, por um momento, tinha a enganado.

Entrou pela porta aberta do motorista e ligou a ignição pisando fundo no acelerador, não havia pensado no que faria depois que alcançasse o veículo, afinal alguém que quase a havia enganado não perderia de vista aquele porshe cor de vermelho sangue.

Logo veio o primeiro tiro que quebrou o para-brisa traseiro. Quando Isabella saiu de casa no carro de Alice não poderia prever que participaria de algum tipo de perseguição automobilística. Chegou até a pensar que a cor vermelha tornaria aquela missão algo mais excitante. Seguir alguém com um carro chamativo, por que não? Ainda mais se tratando de um idiota como o professor Fischer. Agora teria que aguentar as reclamações da dona do veículo.

Dois tiros acertaram a lataria dessa vez, arruinando a pintura vermelha do porshe. Alice a trucidaria se conseguisse. Olhou pelo retrovisor como se pudesse matar o atirador apenas com o olhar. E ela queria mata-lo, literalmente.

Apertou as mãos ao redor do volante enquanto pensava em um meio de despista-lo sem que no processo destruísse o carro de Alice por completo. Aproveitando-se da reta, firmou a mão direita na direção e atirou no motoqueiro pelo espaço ocupado antes pelo para-brisa.

Ela olhou pelo retrovisor, e como já esperava aqueles tiros não tinham o acertado. Merda! Ela queria tanto matá-lo! Mas precisava se concentrar primeiro em como despistá-lo, e sair daquela perseguição com a maleta. O que Charles pensaria se falhasse? Certamente, que amolecera. Como se fosse possível que algum dia isso acontecesse a ela.

Isabella acelerou o carro e puxou o freio de mão, o porshe rodou na pista e ela se jogou para fora do veículo, por pouco a roda traseira não passou por cima de suas pernas. Respirando fundo, e ignorando as escoriações, Isabella se levantou e correu para a grade que delimitava o porto de Boston. Sumiria entre as centenas de containers, e sairia da situação tranquilamente, como sempre.

Depois de escalar e pular a grade olhou para onde o porshe se encontrava, o motoqueiro já havia abandonado sua moto, e andava em direção ao porto. Ela se amaldiçoou mentalmente, aquela manobra com o Porshe deveria ter lhe dado mais tempo. Correu o mais rápido que pode antes que o perseguidor fosse capaz de ouvir seus passos. Parou de andar quando ela já podia ouvir os dele. Agachou-se protegida por um contêiner. A pouca luminosidade do começo da noite, serviria para encobri-la.

– Eu sei que você está ai – a voz era firme, máscula e trazia um fundo de ironia que despertou os sentidos da mulher. – E, acredite, eu vou te encontrar.

Isabella revirou os olhos para o que ouvia. Só havia um modo de achá-la, e era se assim ela desejasse.

– Eu sou Edward Masen, Agente do FBI. – Claro, só podia se tratar de um federal para ser inconveniente daquele modo, refletiu Isabella, que esperava que ele passasse pelo seu contêiner para que, lentamente, pudesse fazer o caminho de volta.

– Só quero conversar, não precisa ter medo. – Isabella congelou seus pés. Porque diabos aquele agentizinho achava que ela teria medo dele? Ela não tinha medo de ninguém. Não havia pessoa viva a qual Isabella temeria.

– Além do mais, não machucaria uma mulher que evidentemente não sabe onde está se metendo – Uma veia saltou na testa de Isabella. Não machucaria uma mulher, foi o que ele disse. Além da prepotência em achar que ela teria medo dele, ainda falava como se o fato dela ser mulher não representasse um perigo.

Os passos de Isabella que antes se afastavam, voltaram lentamente em direção ao corredor onde o Agente Masen passaria.

Ela ia mostrar quem deveria temer alguém ali.

– Tudo o que você deve fazer é entregar a maleta e eu prometo que... – Aquela era a hora, Isabella se revelou no corredor e bateu a maleta nas mãos do federal, fazendo com que sua arma caísse no chão. Em seguida o bateu fortemente no estomago. Parou um momento para refletir o quanto aquilo era perfeito, usar o objeto que ambos queriam como arma para feri-lo.

Jogou a maleta para trás de si própria e foi andando em direção ao homem que se recuperava do impacto, ele era alto e visivelmente forte, mas não era dois. E ainda que dois ele fosse, Isabella daria conta do recado.

– Calma, calma, mocinha. – Isabella se recusou a acreditar que ele tinha falado aquilo. Nem se lembrava da época que chegou realmente a ser uma _mocinha_. Pegou impulso para um chute certeiro em seu supercílio, mas para a sua surpresa, ele pegou seu pé milímetros antes, e torcendo-o rapidamente em 360 graus, fez com que o corpo de Isabella girasse no ar antes de atingir o chão em um baque surdo.

– Bem treinada... – Edward refletiu, olhando para o corpo dela de cima a baixo, visivelmente se demorando mais em algumas partes do que em outras. Isabella sabia que ele a analisava como uma oponente na luta, e também como mulher.

Ela partiu para cima dele, e para sua frustração, o homem apenas se defendia. Apesar de todos os socos e chutes desferidos, a cada três golpes ela acertava dois, o homem não contra atacava. Aquilo não o tornava digno em seu pensamento, além de ser sinônimo de covardia, aquilo a irritava. Não estava se defendendo porque ela era uma mulher? O imbecil não batia em mulheres então?

Esse pensamento fez com que ela desferisse um chute contra o estomago do homem, que deu vários passos para trás, colocando as mãos nos joelhos. Ele cuspiu sangue e limpou a testa com as costas da mão, subiu os olhos para encarar sua agressora, Isabella quase pode sentir o verde a penetrando por inteiro.

– Você vai pagar por isso... – Edward disse, e ela deu um grito interno de vitória por ter despertado a vontade de contra atacar no Agente Masen. Ficou parada enquanto o homem andava a passos rápidos e duros, ela deixaria que ele desse o primeiro golpe, ela queria sentir.

Seu corpo foi jogado contra um contêiner e as mãos de Edward agarraram seus dois braços, ela sentiu a região formigar enquanto rogava por mais, encarou os olhos verdes com determinação e esperou o próximo movimento do homem.

– Eu tenho sido muito bom até agora. Mas tenho que fazer o meu trabalho – Ele a encarou seriamente enquanto seu rosto chegava mais perto do dela – Para quem você trabalha, e o que vocês querem com o conteúdo da maleta?

Isabella não respondeu, na verdade se limitou a analisar o homem. Ele era bonito, ela não poderia negar. O queixo quadrado, os olhos inquisidores, aquele corpo másculo que agora quase esmagava o seu. Bella foi acordada de seu devaneio com as mãos fortes apertando mais seus braços e a socando contra o contêiner. Em resposta ela sentiu um formigamento no baixo ventre. Mas que _porra_era aquela?

Tomada pelo ódio Isabella rapidamente inverteu as posições. Jogou o homem contra a parede do contêiner enquanto retirava sua arma do cós da calça apontado para ele. Edward levantou os braços e ergueu uma sobrancelha para Isabella.

– Então, pretende me matar? – ele riu o que fez com que a raiva de Isabella aumentasse em níveis inimagináveis.

Oh sim, ela queria mata-lo. Nunca desejou tanto ver o sangue de alguém escorrer por suas mãos. Mas olhando para aquela figura prepotente rendida por ela, pensou no quanto seria humilhante para ele ter que voltar para o trabalho e admitir que fora vencido por uma mulher. Morrer era fácil demais, e apenas momentaneamente divertido.

Se aproximou do Agente Masen, ainda empunhando a arma contra ele, sua mão adentrou na jaqueta de couro podendo ter um aperitivo dos músculos bem trabalhados. Os olhos verdes, agora escurecidos, exerciam um magnetismo que não permitia com que Isabella desviasse os seus, mesmo que ela quisesse. Por um momento ela temeu que ele fosse capaz de descobrir seus segredos mais obscuros apenas olhando em seus olhos.

Percebendo que teria que soltar a arma para algemar aquele homem na barra de ferro da lateral do contêiner, Isabella deu dois passos para trás levantando sua perna esquerda, a sola de sua bota encostando levemente no pomo de adão do homem, que engoliu em seco. Ela sentia o verde cravado em seu corpo. Pegou a mão de Edward a fim de finalmente algema-lo. Ele tentou se mexer um pouco, mas assim que minimamente o fez Isabella apertou o pé na garganta do homem, o deixando rapidamente sem ar, então olhou para ele por baixo dos cílios, uma ameaça muda.

Voltou a pegar sua mão, dessa vez sem que ele tentasse alguma gracinha, e para alcançar a barra de ferro Isabella teve que se esticar ainda mais. Ouviu algo parecido com um guinchado do homem, e seus olhos se voltaram rapidamente para ele, para ver o que estava acontecendo. Ele tinha o olhar firmemente cravado em suas pernas, e um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

– Deus abençoe a flexibilidade. – Ele disse, sua expressão maliciosa se abrindo em um sorriso de lado.

Ela travou uma luta contra si mesma para não responder o homem à altura, aquelas gracinhas dele a irritavam completamente. Buscou seus olhos para lhe lançar um olhar frio de desdém, mas estacou quando percebeu para onde ele olhava agora. O centro entre suas pernas. No lugar de irrita-la mais, como provável, aquele olhar agora escurecido dirigido para aquela determinada parte, vez com que Isabella ficasse momentaneamente sem ar. A sensação pouco familiar no baixo ventre voltou pela segunda vez naquele começo de noite.

Mas que merda estava acontecendo com a cabeça dela hoje?

No ponto mais alto da montanha russa de sua irritação, Isabella acabou de algema-lo e guardou a chave no bolso de sua calça, liberando o homem do aperto em sua garganta. Procurou o celular em seus bolsos, e o encontrando o jogou embaixo do contêiner. Quem precisaria ter flexibilidade para pegá-lo seria ele, e não ela.

Afastou-se alguns passos do homem para contemplar seu trabalho devidamente executado, evitando olhar nos olhos que ela sabia que a encarava. Virou-se de costas pronta para pegar a maleta e rumar para casa quando ouviu a voz máscula pronunciar de onde o deixara.

– Vai me deixar aqui... – Isabella virou apenas a cabeça, sustentando-a por cima do ombro, os olhos vidrados na figura alta algemada - sem ao menos me dizer o seu nome?

Analisou as feições que seu rosto adotara. Mesmo estando literamente rendido aquele homem não deixava a prepotência de lado. Um sorriso brilhante brotava de seus lábios, e uma das sobrancelhas se erguia em desafio.

Por um momento Isabella ansiou retribuí-lo com seu próprio sorriso prepotente, mas sabia que tudo o que deu para Edward foi uma expressão fria e calculada. Porém, se aquele homem fosse atento, perceberia a vivacidade com a qual ela o encarava por trás do olhar gélido.

Isabella virou a cabeça para frente e agachou-se para pegar a maleta, poucos passos depois pode ouvir uma risada que mais parecia um bufar de incredulidade vindo do Agente Edward Masen. Mas dessa vez ela não se virou, continuando seu caminho com passos rápidos e silenciosos até o carro danificado de Alice.

Sentou-se na poltrona do motorista soltando um longo suspiro. Suas mãos acariciaram o volante e os recém acontecimentos pairaram sobre sua memória. Até que a tarde não tinha sido um desperdício completo, concluiu Isabella. Um sorriso brotou em seus lábios rosados e foi rapidamente banido quando ela notou que ele nascia. Girou a chave na ignição e colocou o carro em movimento. Isabella nunca permitiria que um sorriso de origem genuína, como aquele, permanecesse em seus lábios por mais que alguns segundos.


	2. Chapter 2

– Então você me acorda no meio da noite, para te salvar de passar a madrugada algemado em um contêiner, pede para eu trazer meu kit de trabalho e Emmett a tiracolo, como se eu fosse a porra do seu empregado - Edward olhou pelo retrovisor Emmett logo atrás deles com sua moto – E quer que eu me contente com essa merda de silêncio?

Edward lançou um olhar para o seu amigo e parceiro de trabalho ao lado. De fato ele merecia um pouco de consideração. Se não bastassem as enormes olheiras e o cabelo em desordem completa, Jasper ainda usava um pijama com galinhas pintadas nas calças. A peça irrisória foi dada por sua irmã, fato insistentemente explicado por ele.

Edward sabia que deveria contar o que acontecera ao amigo. Mas no momento sua cabeça estava ocupada com coisas mais interessantes. Sua agressora. A pele branca, o seu corpo torneado, os cabelos negros que emolduravam perfeitamente o rosto delicado e_frio_. Como se já não fosse suficiente o _maldito_ cheiro dela martelava em sua memória. Necessitava descobrir quem era aquela mulher e, sobretudo, necessitava desesperadamente vê-la novamente.

Levou cerca de meia hora para que Edward conseguisse explicar aos seus amigos o que se sucedera no término daquela tarde. Tinha chamado justamente aqueles dois, porque eles eram as figuras que Edward mais confiava em todo o FBI, e possivelmente fora dele. Ele queria manter os detalhes da operação fracassada fora dos arquivos.

Não sabia muito bem porque não queria deixar a sede a par da existência da mulher, nas palavras de Emmett ele estava ficando maluco, mas Edward tinha essa sensação de que necessitava descobrir mais sobre ela, antes de cita-la. Algo o dizia que o que aconteceu no porto era apenas a ponta de um imenso iceberg.

– Novidades, tenho a proprietária do Porshe Vermelho! Meu amigo, te apresento a sua garota: Alice Brandon.

Edward correu para trás do computador de Jasper esperando ver sua agressora novamente, nem que fosse pela foto da Licença de motorista. Assim que cravou os olhos na jovem, soltou um suspiro longo e desanimado.

– Não é ela, Jasper.

O loiro visivelmente murchou, enquanto Emmett parecia mais interessado em passar os dedos pelo rótulo da garrafa de cerveja.

– Se o carro for roubado estamos fudidos... Quer dizer, você está fudido! Mais alguma coisa que eu deveria saber? Estatura média, morena, olhos azuis...

Edward lembrou-se da figura da mulher.

– E ela cheira... como morangos.

Emmett engasgou com a cerveja e Jasper olhou para o amigo incredulamente. Entretanto o espanto dos dois era oriundo de fontes diferentes.

Ela cheira... – o grandão balançou a cabeça, olhando fixamente para Edward, não se permitindo repetir as palavras do amigo – Você sabe a _porra_ do cheiro dela?

– Morangos! Obrigado Edward, informação de grande valia. – Jasper disse baixinho como se estivesse invocando uma praga ou coisa parecida, mas de repente o seu olhar meio grogue, efeito da cafeína para a inibição do seu sono, se iluminou. – Como eu não pensei nisso antes?

O loiro e o moreno agora detinham a atenção em Jasper que acabava de se vangloriar em pensamento. Ele inclinou a cabeça para frente arqueando ambas as sobrancelhas. Parecia compartilhar o segredo do século.

– Brandon! – Ele sussurrou, como se a menção do sobrenome pudesse explicar tudo. – Brandon é um nome de uma família que está constantemente vinculada à máfia. Vocês dois não pensam que isso é uma simples coincidência, não é?

A coisa que Jasper mais gostava era uma teoria da conspiração. Por isso sabia um pouco sobre tudo. E isso incluía o histórico da atual máfia italiana.

– Eu normalmente não levo as merdas que você diz a sério, Jasper. Com essa calça de _bichinha_ você dificultou ainda mais pro seu lado. – Emmett disse.

Jasper mexeu em alguma coisa no notebook logo o virando para os amigos.

– Esse é Charles Swan, o Don Corleone da vez, ou assim podemos dizer. Apesar do modelo da máfia não ser mais o mesmo dos filmes do poderoso chefão, se ainda chamassem alguém de Don, esse alguém seria o Swan. Ele é o número um da máfia, sem sombra de dúvidas.

Edward olhou para a foto do homem a sua frente. Os cabelos negros, a pele clara, os olhos frios de um profundo azul. Ele conhecia esse olhar. Não restavam dúvidas, aquele homem era a versão masculina e mais velha da desconhecida no porto.

– Eles são muito parecidos Jasper. – Edward externou – O mesmo tom de cabelo, os mesmos olhos. O mesmo ar de arrogância.

– Ah não, você tem que estar brincando comigo. – Jasper olhou para a cara de Edward esperando que ele denunciasse sua brincadeira, logo após suspirou ruidosamente enquanto levava as mãos para o cabelo que já estava um caos.

– Mas que merda Edward! Mafia + mulher + semelhança com Charles Swan é igual a Isabella Swan – ele olhou para os homens na esperança de que entendessem. O que havia com a sociedade atual, ninguém sabia mais nada? – A PORRA DA PRIMEIRA SOBRINHA!

– Isabella... – Edward pronunciou, degustando cada sílaba. Teve que reconhecer que, ao contrário de Alice, aquele nome combinava e muito com a figura de sua agressora. – Por acaso você teria alguma foto?

Jasper chutou o ar com a perna quase caindo da cadeira.

– Não. Eu não tenho uma foto da filha do falecido Charlie Swan irmão gêmeo do chefão da máfia atual. Ela é a provável sucessora do tio, Edward. Você está entendendo nisso? Ela é peixe grande meu irmão. Porque diabos você tinha que cruzar o caminho dessa mulher?

– Uma foto Jasper...

O loiro bufou e mesmo em estado de cólera, mexeu mais uma vez em seu computador. Afinal de contas era para isso que ele tinha serventia. Uma mulher vestida com um top preto e uma calça jeans invadiu a tela do notebook. As suas pernas definidas estavam ressaltadas pela calça colada, o quadril volumoso perfeitamente marcado. Edward subiu os olhos por aquele corpo notando a cintura finíssima e os seios que estavam escondidos pelo top comportado, mas que certamente, eram bem esculpidos. Seus olhos pararam na pele alva de seu pescoço e rosto. Os olhos azuis o encaravam num misto de superioridade e frieza.

Ele reconheceria aquela imagem até no inferno. Era ela.

– Que gostosa do caralho! – Emmett exclamou, seus olhos cravados em Isabella na tela do computador. Edward instantaneamente lhe lançou um olhar assassino.

– Ela está muito além do seu poder de consumo, Emmett. – disse com rispidez, o tom não deixando dúvidas de que o assunto não era questionável.

– Aposto que pensa que ela está a sua altura, né Edizinho?

O loiro lhe lançou um olhar que não deixava margem para interpretação dúbia. Pedia, ou melhor, ordenava que o amigo parasse de meter o nariz avantajado nas coisas que não cabiam a ele.

Emmett simplesmente balançou os ombros de maneira displicente, sem querer admitir que de fato respeitava o parceiro de trabalho.

– Jasper, pode encontrar para mim as propriedades no nome de Isabella? Especificamente casas ou apartamentos aqui em Boston.

Jasper demorou alguns segundos para anunciar que não havia residências em nome de Isabella Dwyer Swan. Edward coçou a cabeça para depois pedir novamente.

– Procure pelo nome de Alice Brandon.

– Alice Brandon – Jasper depois de alguns minutos falou com a voz cansada – possuiu um pequeno prédio de dois apartamentos em Boston.

Edward sorriu.

– Descubra pela correspondência de Alice em qual deles Isabella reside. – Jasper balançou a cabeça contrariado.

– E como tem tanta certeza que ela vive em um dos dois? – Emmett perguntou.

– Eu simplesmente sei – Respondeu, checando o relógio de pulso. Quatro e meia da manhã. Deu as costas aos amigos, preparando-se para ir para o seu quarto, quando a voz de Jasper o parou.

– Aonde pensa que está indo?

– Dormir um pouco enquanto você descobre isso para mim. Amanhã tenho que fazer uma visitinha antes do expediente.

Jasper engasgou.

– Não me diga que você pretende visitar a Swan – Emmett inquiriu.

Edward simplesmente levantou os ombros largos.

– Aonde mais eu iria?

– Você só pode ter merda no lugar do que chama de cérebro. Ela é perigosa! Edward, você tem que ficar longe dessa mulher.

– Ela praticamente caiu do céu pra mim, Jasper.

– Estaria mais para subiu do inferno, mas continue.

– Eu vou atrás dela sim, Whitlock. Vou recuperar a maleta e vou descobrir que tipo de serviços ela presta para a máfia. E quando possuir provas, eu, Edward Masen Cullen, serei o responsável pela prisão da herdeira de um dos impérios da criminalidade atual.

Jasper bufou.

– E um homem morto no dia seguinte – refletiu – ou até mesmo antes disso.

Edward preferiu descartar o que o amigo disse e continuou o caminho para o seu quarto. Tirou a camisa deixando os músculos a mostra e se livrou dos sapatos os forçando pelos calcanhares. Pulou na cama de casal que o acolhera como uma velha companheira. Apesar do cansaço duvidava que fosse dormir.

Sua bela agressora não só possuía um nome como era a _porra_ de uma espécie de segundo homem da máfia italiana. É, ele estava perdido.

Através da água turva da banheira vitoriana, Isabella viu quando o rosto de Alice, substituindo o do Agente Masen, se inclinou para olha-la mais de perto. Com as mãos na cintura a jovem estava visivelmente enfurecida.

Qualquer pessoa, excetuando Alice, que encontrasse Isabella agora, pensaria que ela tinha morrido. Ela estava estática em baixo da água, os olhos azuis abertos, e sabia que não saiam mais bolas pelo seu nariz. Isabella não fazia ideia de quanto tempo passara submergida no líquido da banheira. Apreciava fazer isso quando precisava calar a sua mente, o que acontecia praticamente todas as noites. Apesar de que, nessa noite em especial, não parecia ter surtido efeito.

– Boa noite, Alice. – Ela saiu da banheira pronta para enfrentar qualquer disparate que a mais nova achasse que ela merecesse.

– Só se for para você! – Retrucou a baixinha, com a voz um pouco estridente.

Isabella rumou para o chuveiro e despejou o shampoo com essência concentrada de morangos em seus cabelos. Aquele era o único momento de seu dia em que ela se sentia_bem_. Lembrava um pouco da sua infância antes de ser dragada para a mansão Swan na Itália. Uma época que ela nem sequer recordava direito.

– Na verdade Isabella, eu estava tendo uma noite memorável, até que chego em casa querendo descansar e encontro o meu carro todo destruído. Quer me explicar como isso aconteceu? – Ela perguntou encarando a morena que passava agora condicionador pelos longos cabelos.

– Eu sai no seu carro para uma perseguição. – disse calmamente, a mais nova bufou.

– E o que o seu carro faz na garagem? Artigo de luxo? – Alice alfinetou.

Isabella colocou o rosto debaixo do jato de água se abstendo de responder por alguns instantes.

– Eu pensei que seria mais... divertido – Assumiu por fim, massageando as longas mechas calmamente.

– Ah é claro! – A baixinha quase gritou, elevando os braços para o céu – Perseguir alguém com um carro chamativo! Já que você quer adrenalina para a sua vida Isabella, não comprasse um carro preto e sem graça!

– Alice, você tem seguro! – Isabella exclamou retirando o produto dos cabelos.

– Não se trata de seguro! Meu carrinho nunca foi sequer arranhado antes! Se trata de sentimentos!

Isabella bufou pegando a toalha branca e saindo do box parando em frente a pia de granito. Pegou uma escova e começou a pentear os cabelos.

– Bella... – Alice chegou atrás dela no espelho olhando fixamente para a figura da mais alta – O motor do meu carro já não estava quente, você chegou em casa já tem algum tempo. Sendo assim, porque não dormiu?

– Não sou a única que não dormiu essa noite, Alice. – Bella retrucou inamistosa, não queria falar sobre o assunto.

Alice desamassou o vestido brilhante no corpo e voltou sua atenção para Isabella novamente.

– Eu estava me divertindo. Já você estava tentando se matar – Bella revirou os olhos para o exagero da menor – Isabella Swan, o que essa olheiras fazem na sua pele de porcelana?

– Nada que uma boa maquiagem não resolva, Alice. – disse e saiu do banheiro, entrando logo após em seu closet para escolher alguma roupa. Pensou se deveria vestir pijamas e vislumbrou o relógio em sua cômoda. Cinco e quarenta e sete. Decidiu por uma blusa branca e um short curto. Olhou pelos ombros e viu que Alice estava parada na porta do closet.

– Uma boa noite de sono também! Você voltou de uma perseguição e não dormiu... Algo saiu errado?

Isabella perguntou aos céus o que havia feito para merecer Alice.

– Você pode se abrir comigo, _bambola_. Sabe disso. – disse pedinte.

– Agente Edward Masen. FBI.

– Um homem? – Alice perguntou curiosa e levemente divertida. Isabella simplesmente a encarou com os olhos frios.

– Ele é o culpado pelo estado do seu carro. – O sorriso discreto de Alice sumiu – E quase... Quase me enganou.

_E me fez sentir certas coisas_... Isabella completou em pensamento, logo balançando a cabeça para banir aquilo.

– Isabella eu queria que você entendesse que não tem ser perfeita o tempo todo.

Bella lhe lançou um sorriso de desdém.

– Eu ainda estou brava com você – Alice deu um sorriso contido, conhecia Isabella tempo demais para saber que aquela era a hora de mudar de assunto – E você pode começar se desculpando me emprestando o seu chuveiro. Não sei porque diabos a água quente não está funcionando no meu apartamento.

Isabella balançou a cabeça afirmativamente saindo do closet e se deparando com uma pequena mala Louis Vuitton que pertencia a Alice. A baixinha sempre pensava em tudo.

Estacionado no passeio do apartamento de Alice, às seis e vinte da manhã, um sentimento estranho tomou conta de Edward. De repente ele teve medo de descer de sua moto e confrontar a mulher. Não medo propriamente dela, até porque ele não chegava a temê-la. O que verdadeiramente perturbava Edward era a possibilidade de Isabella já ter se esquecido dele. Quantos ela já teria rendido do mesmo modo? Detestaria ter que esclarecer para a mulher que tirou o seu sono, que ele era o cara de ontem do porto.

Decidindo deixar de mulhersisse, ele caminhou para o 220 B, o apartamento que descobrira ser dela. Subiu dois degraus de escada e bateu a campainha.

Alguns segundos depois Edward quase se sentir queimado pelo azul que ele sabia que o observava por trás do olho mágico. Pode jurar que a mão dela já se encontrava na maçaneta decidindo se abriria ou não a porta.

Ele lançou um olhar que desafiava a mulher pelo olho mágico, e instantaneamente a porta se abriu.

Edward engasgou quando sentiu a essência dela o acertando em cheio, muito mais forte do que ontem no porto. Percebeu que os longos cabelos estavam um pouco úmidos, e caiam como cascatas por cima da blusa branca. Os olhos profundos traziam olheiras que profanavam a pele imaculada, mas que fizeram Edward sorrir. Ela também teve problemas para dormir.

Analisando o corpo da mulher rapidamente Edward teve que utilizar de todo o seu alto controle para não demorar mais que o necessário nas pernas desnudas de Isabella. Não queria dar o gostinho para ela do quanto a sua presença o afetava.

– Agente Edward Masen – Edward congelou quando ouviu a voz da mulher a sua frente. Era aveludada, modulada, e sensual. As palavras e o hálito doce ricochetearam em seu rosto, trazendo um calafrio por toda a espinha.

Ele passou a noite inteira pensando como aquela voz seria, e ver aquela mulher pronunciando o seu nome daquela forma levemente grave e comedida fez com que todos os pelos do seu corpo arrepiassem. Edward passou uma mão pelos cabelos acobreados buscando seu auto controle. Que_ porra_ de mulher era aquela?

– Em que posso servi-lo?

Edward percebeu que as palavras foram utilizadas por ela, propositalmente para brincar com a imaginação dele. Era quase como um convite. Aquela mulher sabia do poder que possuía, e não titubeava em usa-lo. No entanto, ele iria ensina-la que naquele jogo ambos poderiam jogar. Edward sorriu de lado levemente antes de respondê-la.

– Em muitas coisas _Isabella_– disse o nome dela do mesmo modo que havia feito anteriormente. Degustando cada mísera sílaba em sua língua - Muitas coisas...

-X-

Olá leitores lindos! hahaha Mais um capítulo de Rede de Segredos! Espero que tenham gostado!

E não se esqueçam de comentar! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

AVISO:

Sou uma pessoa movida a REVIEWS, logo se eu não recebo desanimo e NÃO POSTO MAIS!

O número de visualizações é muito grande, e espero que os comentários aumentem nesse capítulo. Já posto em outro site em que recebo mais de 10 comentários por capítulo. O que eu quero dizer é que, infelizmente, se o número de comentários aqui não aumentar vou parar de postar a fic aqui! Achava muito ruim quando os autores faziam isso, mas agora entendo perfeitamente o lado deles!

Boa leitura, e um muito obrigada as meninas que comentaram!

- X -

Não era surpresa para Isabella que ela e o Agente Masen iriam se encontrar novamente. Após refletir muito sobre porque diabos o deixara vivo, concluiu que foi pelo prazer de ver a sua cara de novo. E é claro, uma expressão de vergonha estampada nela.

Entretanto o homem estava sorrindo desafiadoramente em sua porta. Como se não recordasse que tinha sido rendido por ela não mais de doze horas atrás. E ainda possuía a audácia de sugerir coisas... Fixou o olhar no Agente Masen tentando mantê-lo frio como sempre, mesmo que a sensação estranha no baixo ventre houvesse retornado e seu sangue borbulhasse de ira por isso.

– Posso entrar? – Edward perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas grossas. Tal gesto fez Isabella refletir se aquele não era um bom momento para colocar uma bala entre elas. Mas ela simplesmente encostou-se à parede dando espaço para o corpo másculo de Edward atravessar a porta.

O Agente Masen adentrou lentamente o recinto dando tempo para que Isabella passasse a sua frente. Olhou para os pés delicados que se encontravam descalços, notou que mesmo vestida como qualquer cidadã de bem, aquela mulher ainda possuía uma certa superioridade dentre as demais.

Isabella virou-se para ele e ia começar dizer alguma coisa quando ambos ouviram uma nova voz vinda de algum outro cômodo da casa.

– ISABELLA, eu ainda estou com raiva de você! Mas tenho que te dizer... Ontem eu fiz sexo, DEPOIS DO PRIMEIRO ENCONTRO! – ao gritar para quem quisesse ouvir o que tinha aprontado na madrugada, o rosto radiante de Alice, que estava com uma pequena toalha secando os cabelos, apareceu por uma porta.

Ao ver o homem desconhecido no recinto seu sorriso murchou, percebendo o que acabara de falar. Deu um passo vacilante para trás e reparou na figura masculina, deixando que seu queixo caísse levemente no processo. Isabella amaldiçoou a mais nova. A ultima coisa que precisava era que Edward possuísse mais um motivo para sorrir presunçosamente.

– _Esse _é o Agente Masen, Alice. – Isabella quase sorriu quando a expressão da baixinha mudou e ela começou a encarar o homem com os olhos estreitados.

– Prazer, Agente Edward Masen. – Edward sorriu brevemente e estendeu a mão. Alice caminhou duramente até ele, aceitou a mão máscula a apertando com força, ou com toda a força que alguém como ela poderia exercer.

– Desprazer, Alice Brandon. – Edward arregalou os olhos e vislumbrou Isabella, ela jamais admitiria, mas estava se divertindo imensamente – Me explique senhor Masen, porque eu deveria ficar feliz em conhecer a pessoa que não pensou duas vezes antes de destruir o meu caro?

Edward riu um pouco recordando-se que o porshe vermelho pertencia a Alice Brandon, mas voltou a ficar sério quando a baixinha a sua frente cruzou os braços e estreitou ainda mais os olhos.

– Não vejo graça nenhuma, Agente Masen. A única coisa que penso é no estado do meu carrinho enquanto conversamos. – Ela olhou para Isabella e depois para Edward novamente – Vocês dois são culpados disso e eu estou com muita, muita raiva, _mesmo_!

Isabella revirou os olhos e foi para a cozinha que era separada da sala por uma bancada. Precisava urgentemente fazer o seu café.

– Você não tem seguro? – Arriscou Edward mesmo que soubesse que aquilo não representava um problema. Uma mulher com o dinheiro que aquela certamente possuía poderia arcar com os reparos do carro sem precisar de um plano de seguros.

– O que há com vocês dois? Não é sobre seguro! Ele nunca tinha sido arranhado antes! Vocês dois não enxergam o valor sentimental das coisas? – Ela perguntou com um tom quase choroso. Edward não pode deixar de notar o quanto Alice e Isabella eram diferentes. Perguntou-se como elas se suportavam.

– Alice – Isabella falou encostando-se na bancada de granito. Está na hora de você voltar para o seu apartamento, _não acha_?

A baixinha olhou furiosa e soltou um suspiro longo dando meia volta.

– Ah – Ela virou a cabeça na direção dos dois – Vocês dois, tentem não se matar, okay? O que foi Isabella? Qualquer um sentiria essa atmosfera de tensão!

E finalmente foi embora.

Edward se virou para olhar Isabella que aguardava sua cafeteira fazer o trabalho.

– Café. Um bom jeito de começar o dia. – comentou e Isabella andou a passos largos em sua direção, parando com uma boa distância de Edward.

– O que deseja, Agente Masen? Tenho muito o que fazer. Seja direto.

– Onde está a maleta, Isabella? – Edward inquiriu, se ela queria que ele fosse direto, assim o faria.

– Não sei do que o Agente Masen está falando. - Ela disse falsamente e Edward pode perceber que quase sorria.

Como um predador que se aproxima de sua presa, o rosto de Edward rapidamente estava a centímetros do de Isabella. A boca dele quase roçando na bochecha bem esculpida de seu rosto. Edward riu deliberadamente quando a mulher engoliu em seco.

– Você sabe muito bem, mas se não quer dizer por bem não vejo problema. – Edward levou o dedo indicador e polegar até a face de Isabella, seus dedos queimaram com o contado e sabia que com a mulher não tinha sido diferente. Afastou uma mecha dos cabelos negros a colocando atrás do ouvido lentamente, sentindo aquele cheiro dela invadir o seu sistema. Colocando a sua mão no pescoço fino, levou seus lábios ao ouvido da mulher.

– Eu adoraria arrancar de você. – sussurrou, e por um momento o corpo inteiro de Isabella tremeu em suas mãos.

Satisfeito com o seu feito ele levemente acariciou a nuca da mulher. Deliciou-se com a sensação de seus dedos em contato com aquela pele. Mas ela já não estava entregue aos seus toques. Em um movimento rápido Isabella afastou-se de Edward encarando-o com fúria.

– Nunca – ela parou e respirou fundo, balançou a cabeça tentando clarear a mente. Edward não pode evitar sorrir, ele exercia um efeito sobre a mulher. Não tanto quanto ela própria sobre ele, mas era bom saber que não estava em completa desvantagem – Não me toque.

Edward arqueou as grossas sobrancelhas e Isabella se afastou ainda mais para pegar o seu café. Ele sentou-se no sofá branco e confortável duvidando que a mulher fosse capaz de lhe oferecer alguma coisa, mas para sua surpresa Isabella trouxe uma pequena bandeja para a mesa de centro com duas xícaras, e sentou-se no sofá que estava de frente ao dele.

Edward percebeu que cada xícara estava em um extremo da bandeja, deliberadamente uma mais próxima dela e a outra dele. Isabella mostrou as xícaras com a mão enquanto levantava uma sobrancelha, logo Edward percebeu que aquilo se tratava de um desafio. Se Isabella houvesse posto veneno em alguma das xícaras, qual delas seria?

Se Edward fosse uma pessoa comum seria obviamente a que estivesse mais próxima dele. Mas ele não era e Isabella sabia disso. Deduziu, então, que ela colocaria o possível veneno na xícara mais afastada por pensar que ele desconfiaria da mais próxima. Levantando levemente a sobrancelha Edward estendeu o braço e pegou a xícara que estava mais perto dele, tomando um gole do café.

– Escolha interessante – Isabella também ergueu as sobrancelhas bem feitas, e tomou um gole do seu próprio café. Edward levou sua xícara de volta para a bandeja.

– Então, teria tomado a com veneno?

Isabella quase sorriu.

– Não pretendo revelar minha linha de pensamento, Agente Masen. Talvez algum dia eu realmente precise utilizar desse artifício com você. – Ela disse tirando uma faca de dentro do bolso do short e a colocando em cima da mesa de centro.

– Nada sutil, senhorita Swan. – Edward disse levemente rouco.

– Não pretendia utilizar de sutileza, Federal – Isabella pareceu pensar por um instante – Mas desse assunto você deve conhecer muito não? Afinal uma das coisas que ouvi de Esme Masen Cullen é como ela é sutil em conseguir o quer.

Isabella decidira que aquele era o momento de mostrar para o Agente Masen que ele poderia saber uma ou duas coisinhas a seu respeito, a casa onde mora e o grupo do qual faz parte, mas ela sabia muito mais sobre ele.

– Não posso dizer o mesmo sobre seu pai, Carliste. A fama de durão dele na polícia, precede até os dias atuais.

Edward engoliu em seco.

– Vejo que fez o seu dever de casa.

Isabella sorriu sem humor.

– O que eu não entendi é como um garotinho criado pela mãe socialite cresceu e foi se embrenhar no governo – a mulher disse a ultima palavra quase com nojo, o que fez Edward sorrir.

– Certamente entrar para a máfia, em sua opinião, seria uma melhor escolha.

– _Certamente – _ela imitou seu tom de voz - seria um emprego mais estiloso. Uma melhor escolha, nem tanto.

Edward percebeu que a mulher era sincera sobre o que dizia. Se perguntou quais os segredos ela guardava em seu passado... Duvidava que até mesmo Jasper pudesse descobrir algo sobre o assunto.

– Mas então eu pensei, essa sua pose de bom federal... Tudo isso é pelo seu pai não é, Agente _Cullen_? – ela continuou referindo-se ao sobrenome de Carlisle – Você tinha que provar para ele que poderia fazer melhor que ele... Mas, porque então você refere-se a si próprio como Agente Masen? O sobrenome da sua mãe, que deve ter ficado horrorizada com isso, certamente.

– Vejo que gastou um bom tempo pensando sobre mim essa noite, Isabella. Agora entendo o porque das olheiras. – Ele a pegou desprevenida, como aquele homem conseguia fazer com que tudo resaltasse a importância dele?

– Com você também não foi diferente, foi Federal? – Ele engoliu em seco e Isabella sorriu recorrendo a sua ultima cartada – Mas, voltando ao assunto, queria que você me respondesse uma pergunta que eu não consegui entender bem... Quando foi que você decidiu ser o que é? Foi quando o seu pai abandonou você, mamãe e irmãzinha, ou foi quando ele morreu em circunstâncias suspeitas?

– Pare – Edward avisou com a voz imperiosa, e afastou um pouco o casaco para que Isabella pudesse ver sua arma – Eu não gosto de falar sobre esse assunto.

– Eu não gosto que um agente federal esteja sentado no meu sofá, mas ai está você! – ela ironizou.

– O que vocês querem com a máfia russa? – Edward falou subitamente, agora com a mão perto da arma.

– De que merda você está falando? – Isabella perguntou. Há anos não se metiam com aquela laia. Eles ficavam longe de seus assuntos e eles faziam o mesmo. Odiava os russos.

– Não sabe que o conteúdo da maleta era um chip com todos os nomes e respectivos endereços de membros da máfia russa? – Instigou Edward, se inclinando um pouco para frente.

Isabella congelou. Não acreditava que Charles tinha feito isso com ela. Ele estava se envolvendo com a merda dos russos novamente, e ela ficava sabendo sobre isso pela porra do Agente Masen.

– Você não sabia não é, Isabella? – Edward provocou, agora com os dedos firmes em sua arma no cós da calça.

– Não é da sua conta – Ela sibilou entre os dentes.

– E eu que cheguei a pensar que você era o segundo homem da máfia italiana.

Edward mal pode descrever o que aconteceu a seguir. Só viu quando a faca que antes habitava a mesa de centro estava cravada a centímetros do seu braço no sofá branco, de fato chegara a rasgar levemente o tecido de seu casaco.

Isabella se encontrava enfurecida em seu próprio sofá. Geralmente não era dada a movimentos impulsivos, mas aquele homem a tirava completamente do sério. Notou quando ele olhou um pouco pasmo para ela.

– Você ladra, Agente Masen – ela sorriu falsamente olhando para a mão dele que ainda se encontrava encostada na arma e voltou os olhos frios para os verdes acalorados – Eu mordo.

– Você morde? – Edward riu tirando a faca do estofado – Isso seria uma "mordida" se tivesse me ferido, Isabella. O que não foi o caso.

Bella por um momento quis desesperadamente espancar alguma coisa.

– Farei questão de me recordar disso na próxima vez – Isabella ralhou – Agora, retire-se da minha casa, _por favor_.

Não era um pedido e Edward Masen estava ciente disso. Mas não poderia deixar de provocar um pouco mais a mulher. Olhou teatralmente para o relógio.

– Olhe só, já está na minha hora. Foi um prazer conversar com você, senhorita Swan. – Ele sorriu – Me acompanha?

Isabella levantou bruscamente e caminhou até a porta. Quando ia girar a maçaneta sentiu uma mão máscula a interromper, arrepiando toda a extensão de seu braço.

– Nos veremos novamente, Isabella. – Ele disse ao pé do ouvido dela, e já se preparava para abrir a porta por ele mesmo quando Isabella o parou dessa vez. Não deixaria aquele gesto por menos.

Dando um passo na direção de Edward, Isabella fez com que ele se encostasse à parede. Agarrou a garganta masculina com uma mão e sentiu o pomo de adão se mexer por baixo de seu toque. Mesmo com seus um metro e setenta e poucos teve que ficar na ponta dos dedos para que sua boca alcançasse o ouvido de Edward Masen.

– Pode apostar, Federal. – Ela sussurrou e subiu sua mão para a mandíbula larga do homem, arranhando o local levemente com suas unhas. Apreciou a textura da barba por fazer em suas mãos. – E aproveite até lá... Não garanto que saia inteiro da próxima vez.

Ainda demorou-se um pouco naquela posição sentindo o cheiro de homem que Edward emanava. Então se afastou e encarou os olhos da figura alta, os verdes estavam completamente escurecidos. Isabella vangloriou-se internamente, pois tinha conseguido o que queria.

Ela abriu a porta e Edward passou por ela, não sem antes lançar um longo olhar para Isabella, que estremeceu levemente ao perceber toda aquela intensidade sobre ela. Fechou a porta rapidamente e voltou-se para dentro da casa, encostando a testa na parede fria do corredor.

Não poderia permitir que aquele homem a tirasse do sério como vinha fazendo. Tinha que se manter firme. Bateu a cabeça contra a parede e desejou, com toda a sua força, que tivesse dado um fim a vida de Edward Masen doze horas atrás.

Edward permaneceu alguns segundos entorpecido em frente à porta, graças ao ultimo gesto da mulher. Não poderia mentir para si mesmo, alguns instantes atrás, teve uma imensa vontade de beijar os lábios de Isabella. Sentir o seu _maldito_ gosto.

Balançou a cabeça e percebeu uma figura pequena virando-se para ele. Era Alice. E estranhamente a sua feição furiosa tinha passado.

– Agente Masen! – Alice saudou caminhando a passos pequenos para onde ele estava.

Ele a encarou confuso.

– Isabella está lá dentro. – Ele apontou para a porta logo atrás de si, afinal de contas não poderia pensar em qualquer assunto que Alice possuísse para tratar com ele.

– Eu não quero falar com a Bella. – Ela disse e Edward riu.

– Bella? Isabella não me parece do tipo que tenha um apelido.

Alice também sorriu para ele e inclinou a cabeça em confidência.

– Não é como se ela pudesse escapar disso. Além de ser um diminutivo para o seu nome, representa algo que ela é.

– E isso seria? – Edward perguntou com um fundo de curiosidade.

– Bella significa bonita em italiano, Agente Masen. E é uma coisa que Isabella certamente é. Mas desconfio que já tenha reparado nisso, não é mesmo?

Edward pigarreou, jamais admitiria aquilo em voz alta. Alice pareceu, no entanto, aceitar sua resposta como satisfatória, já que sorriu mostrando todos os dentes.

– Eu não sou obrigada a ser legal com quem não apresenta o mínimo de respeito pelo meu carro – Ela falou, seu tom um pouco resentido – Mas, acho que eu poderia lhe ser útil em uma coisa.

– E o que seria? – Edward perguntou.

– Eu não sei o que você quer com a Bella, e sinceramente espero que isso não acabe em cadeia. – Ela pareceu lembrar-se de alguma coisa – Mas se eventualmente acabar, espero que o senhor tenha a consideração de não me chamar para prestar depoimento, eu odeio esse tipo de lugares.

– Alice, continue. – Edward quase não conteve seu sorriso.

– Isabella tem o que ela costuma chamar de missão essa noite. Não sei sobre o que se trata, mas ela estará presente em um evento da alta sociedade, um baile promovido por um tal de George Barclay.

Edward sorriu. Como bom filho de Esme Masen sabia muito bem quem era George. Descobrir onde seria sua festa seria fácil.

– Por que está fazendo isso Alice? – Perguntou desconfiado.

– Você faz soar como se eu fosse uma traidora – ela disse colocando as mãos na cintura – Eu tenho os meus motivos, os quais não pretendo dizer para o senhor. Aceitaria um obrigado, no entanto!

– Obrigado, Alice.

Ela sorriu. E olhou por cima do seu ombro apontando para a moto de Edward estacionada no passeio.

– Bonita moto, é sua?

– Sim... – Edward respondeu um pouco desconfiado. Alice não parecia ser o tipo de mulher que era fascinada por modelos de motos.

– Que bom! – Ela exclamou, e sorrindo como uma criança travessa subiu até a metade do vão de escadas do seu apartamento – Espero que ela tenha algum valor sentimental.

Edward só entendeu o que a baixinha quis dizer quando caminhou até o outro lado do seu veículo. A pintura preta tinha ganhado um imenso arranhão que ia do começo da moto até perto do cano de descarga. Edward olhou descrente para a figura feminina que havia subido mais dois degraus de escada.

– Não me olhe desse modo, Edward. – ela pensou por um momento – Posso te chamar de Edward, não posso? Odeio essas formalidades, de Agente Masen e senhor. Não sou nenhuma criminosa para lhe dirigir a palavra com tanto respeito.

Alice riu alto com a sua ultima frase.

– Enfim, não me olhe assim, a meu ver estamos quites. Ou melhor, você está me devendo, eu te falei onde Isabella vai estar essa noite!

Dizendo isso Alice simplesmente deu meia volta e terminou de subir a escada para o seu apartamento. Com um suspiro desacreditado Edward subiu na moto danificada e pensou como aquela mulher tão pequena não se engasgava com as próprias palavras. Deu a partida e constatou tristemente que necessitaria da ajuda de Esme. Mas para ver e conhecer mais sobre que tipo de serviços Isabella fazia, ele enfrentaria até um almoço junto ao seio familiar.

Edward nunca havia desejado tanto uma festa em sua vida.

- X -

DEIXEM UM REVIEW! Não faz cair dedinhos e interfere na inspiração da autora!


	4. Chapter 4

Fico muito triste em falar isso mais se o número de REVIEWS não AUMENTAR nesse capítulo, serei obrigada a EXCLUIR REDE DE SEGREDOS do site! Sinto muitíssimo, mas o número de visualizações em todos os capítulos é muito discrepante do número de comentários! AS MENINAS QUE COMENTAREM, FAVOR DEIXAR O E-MAIL, para que assim, se não houver muitos comentários nesse capítulo, eu possa entrar em contato com vocês via e-mail para passar o link da fic em outro site que posto (e recebo bem mais comentários).

- x-

Edward entregou a chave do seu carro para o manobrista e consertou mais uma vez a gravata com as mãos fortes. Conseguir entrar naquele evento fora mais fácil do que pensara. Esme possuía um convite e pareceu contente em cedê-lo para o seu filho mais velho, o que Edward estranhou a principio, a mãe não costumava perder um evento que fosse quando ele morava na mansão Masen.

Mas isso já fazia um tempo.

Adentrou no salão da mansão em que a festa estava sendo realizada e chamou a atenção das mulheres próximas à porta. Edward já estava acostumado com aquele fato rotineiro e ignorou as figuras femininas. Vislumbrando o evento com todas as pompas e ilustrado com as mais altas figuras da sociedade, Edward constatou com uma ponta de tristeza que de algum modo ainda se encaixava ali.

Lembrou-se nostalgicamente do dia em que fora admitido no FBI. Mesmo estampando quase uma careta de dor, Esme o parabenizou, e disse que apesar do emprego de classe média a figura de bem nascido do filho sempre se sobreporia em Edward. Foi o comentário mais infeliz da noite, mas Masen quase entedia o lado da mãe. Ela não era do tipo de mulher que menosprezava as pessoas com menor poder financeiro, tanto que se casara com Carlisle. O que Esme não compreendia é porque o filho decidiu desempenhar um trabalho daquele tipo quando tinha condições muito superiores. Seu lugar não era correndo atrás de bandidos com uma arma na mão.

Os olhos treinados do Agente Masen passaram avaliar rapidamente todas as mulheres do local. Sabendo exatamente quem desejava encontrar. E no momento em que seus olhos pousaram na figura feminina procurada, Edward pode apenas pensar em uma palavra:

_**Bella.**_

Sua mafiosa encontrava-se de costas, o que não representou um problema, já que Edward jamais a confundiria. Os cabelos negros caiam pelas suas costas impedindo que ele tivesse uma boa visão do decote ousado que o vestido possuía. A peça azul marinho molda-se ao corpo bem esculpido da mulher, e ele pode admirar mais uma vez aquelas curvas.

Os olhos verdes praticamente a fuzilavam pelas costas e Masen percebeu que Isabella começava a sentir-se incomodada. Admirou os sentidos de perseguição da mulher enquanto ela virava a cabeça levemente para trás, escrutinando o salão com seus olhos gélidos. A boca dela estava pintada de vermelho sangue, e tal percepção fez com que todos os músculos de Edward se contraíssem.

Ele não entendia como aquela mulher conseguia mexer desse modo com seus sentidos. Mas tal fato não importaria quando ela estivesse atrás das grades, e ele famoso em seu departamento.

Deixou que um pequeno sorriso habitasse seus lábios, e resolveu seguir os passos dela até uma porta para a imensa sacada que adornava um dos lados do salão, pegando uma taça com uma bebida qualquer durante o percurso. Encostou-se ao vão da porta e observou Isabella que se encontrava concentrada falando ao celular, não notando a sua presença.

– Nunca duvidei, porque começaria agora? – Edward assustou-se com a voz feminina. Ela falava quase em tom de respeito.

– Mesmo assim, eu quero que me diga... – ela fora nitidamente cortada pela voz no outro lado da linha. As sobrancelhas de Edward juntaram-se enquanto ele observava a figura feminina. Quem possivelmente teria aquele poder sobre ela?

– É claro que eu já estou aqui! – exclamou, seu tom era raivoso, mas não extravasava o que ela realmente sentia. Os dedos angulosos da mulher foram até o longo cabelo preto e o jogou para frente, deixando assim o decote, que ia até o fim das suas costas, exposto. Edward engoliu em seco. A pele alva parecia gritar pelo seu toque. E ele tinha a necessidade de sentir aquela textura em suas mãos.

Uma parte dentro de si dizia que aquilo era errado, e que deveria manter as suas mãos longe da criminosa. Mas Edward decidiu que não valeria a pena ficar calculando os prós e contras. O que ele queria no momento era apenas satisfazer aquela necessidade. Aproximou-se da mafiosa com passos cuidadosos para não chamar a sua atenção.

– Podemos voltar para o assunto de ori... – Edward encostou sua mão ali, quase soltando um murmúrio de satisfação. Nunca desejou tanto tocar alguém como desejava toca-la. Sentiu o corpo da mulher se endurecer, e sem retirar a sua mão, colocou o seu corpo ao lado dela, onde poderia ver o rosto feminino.

A voz de Isabella simplesmente sumira quando ela sentiu a mão grande espalmada no final de sua coluna. O toque gerou um calafrio que subiu pela sua espinha e visitou todos os lugares de seu corpo. Suas pernas bambearam e por um momento agradeceu por segurar tão firmemente a grade da varanda com sua mão.

Fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, e praguejou mentalmente, sabia muito bem a quem a mão pertencia. Só uma pessoa era capaz de fazer aquilo com o seu corpo.

_Agente Edward Masen_.

Olhou para o seu lado esquerdo e imediatamente foi dragada pelo mar verde. Uma sobrancelha grossa se levantou como se desafiasse a mulher a dizer algo, mas ela ainda não tinha encontrado a sua fala. O homem roçou o polegar na pele delicada de suas costas, acariciando-a, um lembrete de que sua mão continuava no local.

Como se as costas de Isabella não estivessem em chamas desde o momento em que ele a tocara.

– Isabella? Isabella? – A voz masculina surgiu do telefone, impaciente, desfazendo a bolha em que os dois se encontravam. Algo cresceu dentro do peito de Edward quando percebeu que era com um homem que Isabella utilizava o tom respeitoso. Preferiu deduzir, no entanto, que se tratava de seu tio.

– Coversamos amanhã, afinal de contas tenho um trabalho para concluir – Isabella desligou sem esperar uma resposta. E olhou novamente para o Agente Masen, suspirou profundamente, tentando organizar os pensamentos, se ao menos ele retirasse aquela_maldita_ mão.

Edward não soube calcular o quanto se divertia vendo o desconforto da mulher, apesar dos olhos azuis ainda apresentarem a frieza habitual, ele sabia que aquilo era mantido com muito custo por Isabella.

– Que porra você está fazendo aqui, Federal? – As palavras eram ferinas, mas tudo o que Edward pensou foi em como aquela boca vermelha parecia ainda mais atrativa com Isabella falando daquele jeito sujo.

Ele riu, passando a mão pelos cabelos acobreados.

– Aqui fora? Decidi tomar um ar... Percebeu como é abafado lá dentro? – Edward disse bebericando um pouco da sua bebida, champanhe.

– Não me teste, Agente Masen – Isabella sibilou, lentamente. Em resposta, Edward a puxou para mais perto dele, fazendo com que se encarassem frente a frente.

– O que vai fazer, Isabella? – o hálito de Edward bateu contra o rosto da mafiosa, quase a inebriando – Vai me dar um tiro perante todas as testemunhas? Ou você acha que seria mais apropriado me ferir com uma faca?

Isabella o encarou por um longo momento, o verde e o azul travando uma luta silenciosa. Desvencilhou-se por fim do toque do homem e já ia fazer o caminho de volta para o salão quando a voz máscula a parou.

– Quem é o seu alvo essa noite?

Isabella voltou-se para o Agente Masen, soltando uma risada irônica.

– Não é da sua conta – Preparou-se para voltar mais uma vez ao seu caminho quando a mão forte prendeu o seu braço.

– Eu quero saber, Isabella. Caso contrário você ficará presa comigo aqui a noite inteira. – Era uma promessa.

– Ficarei presa? Como o senhor é prepotente! E posso saber como realizaria esse feito? – Isabella retrucou, mordaz. Edward riu sem humor, apertando ainda mais o braço fino.

– Não me desafie a fazer uma coisa que eu teria muito prazer em executar, Isabella. – Edward olhou fundo nos olhos frios da mulher, e ela não teve mais dúvidas, ele o faria.

Por um momento surgiu uma vontade de desafia-lo, de descobrir como ele de fato a 'prenderia' ao seu lado. Mas tinha uma missão aquela noite. Nunca falhara, e não deixaria que isso começasse a acontecer graças ao Agente Masen. A máfia e seus interesses sempre viriam em primeiro lugar.

– Barclay. – respondeu por fim, com má vontade, sentindo o aperto em seu braço afrouxar, mas não sumir por completo.

– George? – Edward inquiriu.

– Thomas. – Isabella soltou um suspiro cansando.

– O filho – Edward concluiu, recebendo um aceno de cabeça da mulher. O que a máfia poderia querer com o filho do Barclay? Ele acordou das suas perguntas internas quando sentiu Isabella se desvencilhando de seu aperto. Mas ela ainda permaneceu a sua frente.

– O que quer com ele?

A risada que ela soltou fez com que Edward pela primeira vez tivesse a real consciência de que Isabella era extremamente perigosa.

– Não se meta, Masen. Não me atrapalhe. – Os olhos dela estavam carregados de verdade - Não me dê mais um motivo para me arrepender da bala que eu não coloquei na sua cabeça no porto.

Dizendo essas palavras Isabella simplesmente voltou para o salão, indo diretamente para o seu alvo. Thomas Barclay. Edward observou que ela sorria para ele, como se fosse uma menina bem criada, como se quisesse realmente sorrir.

Barclay estava na mão dela, concluiu. Vários minutos se passaram, mas seus olhos jamais deixaram o casal. Ao contrário de Isabella, que não olhou uma única vez para ele. Conhecia o bastante da mulher para saber que era focada no que fazia. Mas talvez ela apenas quisesse ignora-lo.

Depois de vários outros minutos de uma conversa aparentemente cordial, Barclay a puxou para dançar, o que ela aceitou prontamente, com um sorriso que representava felicidade no rosto.

– Diabo de atriz. – Edward murmurou, fisgando e bebendo mais uma taça de champanhe que passou a sua frente.

Teve vontade de socar algo vendo Thomas colocar uma mão nas costas de Isabella para conduzi-la na dança. Exatamente onde sua mão havia estado mais cedo. Estudou o rosto da mulher atentamente, procurando por qualquer coisa que denunciasse que aquele toque a afetava. Mas viu apenas as feições educadas, o que fez com que ele relaxasse um ponto, apesar de ter vontade de sair do seu lugar e tirar a mulher dos braços daquele homem. Parecia extremamente errado que ele possuísse as mãos sujas em cima do corpo dela.

Soltou um longo suspiro lutando para controlar a _porra_ dos seus pensamentos. Não deveria se importar com quem tocava ou não a criminosa. Era inegável que a desejava, mas isso não justificava querer quebrar os dentes de Thomas, só porque o pobre coitado dançava com ela. Mas Isabella não ajudava. Agora a mulher enrolava seus dedos no cabelo do Barclay. Edward nunca havia sentindo os dedos dela em seu próprio cabelo, e era inaceitável que aquele merdazinha pudesse saber como era aquele toque e ele não.

A fúria assassina que percorreu o seu corpo só aumentou quando viu a mafiosa sussurrando algo no ouvido do homem, fazendo com que ele parasse de dançar por um momento. Pegou na mão de Isabella a conduzindo em direção a imensa escada no canto do salão.

Em direção aos quartos, Edward concluiu, sombriamente.

–

Isabella se encontrava extremamente entediada, e ainda tinha que ficar estampando um sorriso de falsa alegria para Thomas Barclay de cinco em cinco minutos. Barclay era do tipo que gostava de um cortejo, e a afastaria se fosse direto ao ponto de uma vez.

Amaldiçoou todas as gerações do rapaz quando ele a convidou para dançar. Até quando ela teria que suportar aquela situação? Sentiu a mão de Thomas em suas costas desnudas, e o toque não causou efeito nenhum no corpo de Isabella, como era comum para ela. Exceto é claro, quando as mãos pertenciam a Edward Masen.

Bella não precisava procurar a figura masculina no grande salão para saber que ele os observava. Sentia o verde cravado nela desde o momento em que deixara a varanda. _A fuzilando_. Não perdendo um movimento sequer.

Depois que confirmou a sua teoria que Barclay deixava a desejar na arte de conduzir, Isabella decidiu que era o momento. Enroscou seus dedos pelo cabelo bem cuidado do rapaz, e disse ao seu ouvido:

– O que acha de irmos para um lugar mais... privativo? – Falou com falsa vergonha. Recebendo um olhar convencido e cheio de desejo de Thomas, que logo em seguida a conduziu para a escada.

Sentiu pena do rapaz por um momento, obviamente ele não tinha noção no que estava se metendo. Ele abriu uma porta de madeira maciça e Isabella notou a decoração nobre do quarto, tudo muito impessoal. Uma agenda, vários papéis e canetas, um tablet e um computador se encontravam em cima de uma mesa. Isabella sorriu internamente. Aqueles eram seus verdadeiros alvos. Só tinha que abater Thomas Barclay primeiro.

– Quer algo para beber, linda? – Thomas perguntou, apontando para o mini barzinho que ele possuía dentro de seu quarto, enquanto tentava beijar Isabella.

A mulher habilmente se desvencilhou e o jogou na cama, subindo por cima dele. O beijaria apenas se fosse extremamente necessário.

– Apressada você hein? – Isabella apenas sorriu, passando as mãos pelo peito de Thomas por cima da camisa. Não se preocupou em manter um olhar de luxúria. Os homens geralmente ficam tão cegos com seu próprio prazer que se esquecem de procura-lo nas companheiras – Gosto disso.

Isabella levantou a barra do vestido longo para cima da metade de suas coxas, e acomodou-se melhor em cima do garoto. Thomas levou rapidamente as mãos nas coxas desnudas as apertando e soltando um gemido de prazer.

Isabella não sentia nada, o toque de Thomas em sua pele era tão indiferente como um aperto de mão trocado por desconhecidos.

Ele subiu as mãos pela barriga de Isabella, e com os dedos fez o contorno dos seios.

– Você é tão gostosa... – Ele pegou uma mão de Isabella a levando para a sua calça – Olhe só como meu pau está doidinho para te foder, gostosinha...

Ele fez com que Isabella tocasse o seu membro por cima da calça, ela percebeu o pequeno volume em sua mão e riu internamente. Retirando a mão o mais rápido que pode e fingindo um gemido.

– Eu... Eu quero... Mas... Eu posso pegar aquela bebida para a gente? – ela disse rebolando levemente por cima do jovem, que gemeu alto.

Isabella vislumbrou a sua bolsa jogada na cama, pegaria um comprimido que detinha ali, e o dissolveria na bebida de Thomas, que dormiria quase instantaneamente. Depois ela teria tempo suficiente para fazer o que realmente deveria naquele quarto.

Olhou de volta para o homem em baixo de si, que balançava a cabeça afirmativamente para ela.

– Você pode tudo, gracinha. Tudo. – Ele disse e antes de Isabella se levantar agarrou seu seio esquerdo tampado pelo vestido, a mulher fingiu se arquear para trás como se tivesse sentido prazer com o fato.

E foi nesse momento que Isabella ouviu a porta do quarto se abrindo e a voz masculina conhecida soando pelo ambiente.

– Que merda é essa aqui? – Edward Masen entrou no quarto a tempo de ver aquele bostinha, que se achava um homem, com a mão no seio de Isabella.

Thomas afastou-se rapidamente do corpo da mulher, ajeitando sua ereção como pode.

– Você o conhece? – Ele perguntou surpreso. Mas Isabella não respondeu, ela estava muito ocupada encarando Edward furiosamente e tentando bolar um plano em que ainda conseguisse os dados que precisava naquela missão.

– Se ela me conhece? – Edward perguntou furioso – Somos casados há dois meses! E a vagabunda já está me colocando um belo par de chifres.

Edward mentira. Queria tirar Isabella daquele lugar, tirar as mãos de Thomas de cima dela. E dizer que eram comprometidos, em sua opinião, era melhor do que revelar que ela era da máfia, e ele um agente do FBI.

– É verdade? – Thomas olhou incrédulo para Isabella, que olhava da mesma forma para o agente Masen. Mas Edward não deu oportunidade de resposta, entrou ainda mais no quarto e segurando-se para não dar um soco em Thomas, pegou Isabella no colo e a jogou pelos ombros.

– Nunca mais se aproxime da minha mulher – Edward ameaçou. Uma ameaça totalmente verdadeira enquanto Isabella desferia golpes por todo o seu corpo.

Saiu do cômodo, deixando para trás um Thomas amedrontado. Isabella continuava desferindo golpes, mas Edward apenas a ignorava. Só colocou a mulher no chão quando estavam em um corredor vazio e bem longe do quarto do Barclay. Também tinha que admitir, que o último soco em suas costelas tinha realmente doído para que ele continuasse a carregando, como se seus golpes não significassem nada.

Parou para respirar e pensar no que havia se metido. Tinha desafiado Isabella.

A mulher arrumou o vestido e colocou a bolsa corretamente em seu ombro. Edward percebeu que a raiva transbordava por cada poro de seu corpo. Sem aviso Isabella lhe desferiu um chute na boca do estomago que o fez se contorcer levemente.

– Por que – Isabella acotovelou a costela de Masen fazendo com que ele se abaixasse mais um pouco, aproveitando-se disso atacou o seu estomago novamente, mas dessa vez com uma joelhada.

– Você – completou, o levantando e empurrando-o contra a parede – fez isso?

Edward já controlava a dor dos golpes da mulher, e agarrou-a pelos pulsos para que não o batesse mais. Olhou no fundo dos olhos azuis que transbordavam ira.

– Você ia transar com ele, Isabella? – perguntou com nojo, se repreendendo imediatamente. Mas precisava saber aquilo. Só Deus sabia o quanto precisava.

– E se eu fosse? Pode me explicar no que isso lhe diz respeito? – Os olhos azuis eram implacáveis, e Edward percebeu que teria que ir muito além para tirar de Isabella a informação que queria. Teria que ferir-lhe o orgulho.

– A sua patente na máfia abaixa tanto, que até me pergunto se vale a pena te seguir dessa maneira. – a surpresa passou rapidamente pelo rosto de Isabella e Edward tomou coragem para terminar a sua fala – Não ser o segundo homem no comando, eu até entendo, mulheres realmente não servem para esses cargos... Agora você, com essa porra de nariz em pé, ser apenas uma putinha da máfia? Me surpreendeu, Isabella.

O ódio fulminou em casa mísera parte do seu corpo. A morena contorceu-se tentando se livrar do aperto ferrenho em seus pulsos, queria lhe infringir dor física, queria o matar de tanto socar a _porra_ daquele rosto. Perdeu a conta de quantas vezes chutara a parede atrás de Masen. Ela o odiava. Ele era responsável pelo sua derrocada na missão, e ainda a tomava como uma incapaz!

– Eu não sou uma putinha qualquer. Você sabe muito bem disso, Agente Masen. – Ela começou, percebendo que de nada adiantaria medir forças com o homem enquanto ele a aprisionava em suas mãos – Recue. Recue agora. Você não quer conhecer quem é Isabella Swan, ou o que eu represento na máfia italiana.

Edward riu, não deixaria que a mulher lhe intimidasse. Não àquela altura.

– Então não é ser uma putinha o que você ia fazer naquele do quarto? Não era, Isabella?

– Eu faço o que é preciso, Agente Masen, para atingir meus objetivos. – Os olhos azuis queimavam a pele do rosto do homem – mas para a sua informação, eu não ia transar com Thomas.

– Não? – Edward disse, fingindo-se de duvidoso – Não foi o que parecia.

Isabella trincou o maxilar.

– Não me interessa o que pareceu para você, Masen. – Ela sibilou – Mas se devolvesse a porra dos meus braços, eu poderia lhe mostrar o que iria fazer, e calar essa sua boca grande.

Edward pensou por um momento se devia realmente soltar uma mulher com o orgulho ferido. Principalmente tratando-se de Isabella Swan. Mas sua curiosidade era maior que qualquer juízo restante.

Largou lentamente as mãos da mulher, que voaram para a bolsa pequena, a abrindo. Isabella pegou algo pequeno lá dentro, e colocou rapidamente no bolso do paletó de Edward. Ele apalpou por cima do tecido rapidamente, parecia um...

– Um comprimido – Isabella esclareceu com as mãos passando furiosamente pelos cabelos – Já estava saindo da porra daquela cama para dissolver o comprimido na bebida de Thomas quando você chegou fazendo aquele showzinho. Ele ia tomar e dormir quase instantaneamente, seu imbecil!

Isabella chegou pertíssimo de Edward, levou seu dedo indicador até o peito másculo do homem.

– Eu só tinha que conseguir um endereço, Masen. Onde Thomas iria se encontrar com um tal de Khoury, amanhã. E você, Federal – ela chegou ainda mais perto, para que os olhos azuis encarassem cada detalhe dos verdes – levou tudo a perder. Eu te disse para ficar fora disso. Eu te avisei.

Edward não conseguia pensar direito. Sentia o peso de ter invadido o quarto de Thomas atrás de Isabella, fora patético e desmedido. E agora aquela mulher encontrava-se tão perto. O encarava tão audaciosamente. O hálito doce batendo de encontro ao seu rosto. Suas mãos foram para a cintura fina dela, e quase soltou um gemido de prazer quando percebeu que elas quase se fechavam em volta dela. Encarou seu rosto e deixou que o cheiro de Isabella invadisse seu sistema.

– O que pensa que...

Edward não deixou que ela continuasse. Prensou o corpo da mulher contra a parede e levou a mão direita para o rosto delicado, memorizando cada traço. Os olhos azuis dela o encaravam desafiadores. Num gesto quase brutal Edward levantou o queixo de Isabella, e finalmente juntou os lábios carnudos e levemente avermelhados aos seus.

Isabella não apresentou resistência. Deixou que o homem tomasse sua boca. As línguas se encontraram num beijo brutal e luxurioso, duelando entre si, querendo conhecer o inimigo. Ambos deliciando-se com o gosto vindo da mistura dos dois.

As mãos de Edward passearam firmes pela lateral do corpo da criminosa fazendo com que cada mísero cabelo dela se arrepiasse. Ele encontrou a fenda que o vestido de Isabella continha e agarrou a coxa da mulher com força trazendo-a bruscamente de encontro ao seu quadril.

Isabella foi incapaz de conter um gemido, que mesmo sufocado pelo beijo, saíra alto no corredor vazio. Aquele som, vindo da boca da mulher, surtiu efeito diretamente no membro pulsante de Edward, já apertado pela calça social.

Espremendo a mafiosa ainda mais contra a parede, Edward pode sentir como seus corpos se encaixavam um no outro. Isabella arfou com o ultimo gesto, sentindo o volume de Masen em sua barriga, bem diferente do de Thomas, ressaltou internamente. Levou suas mãos até os ombros largos do agente, apertando fortemente a pele escondida pelo terno.

Os dois se beijavam de um modo que o ar tornou-se artigo desnecessário. A ânsia de conhecer, de sentir o outro, era muito maior do que qualquer outra necessidade humana. Mas aquele momento precisava ser cessado. Edward sugou e mordeu o lábio inferior da mulher, regozijando-se pelo ato. Deixou que a coxa grossa e bem esculpida escorregasse pelos seus dedos deliciosamente, fazendo com que a perna de Isabella se apoiasse no chão novamente.

Afastou-se minimamente dela apenas para visualizar seu rosto. Os olhos permaneceram fechados por alguns instantes, mas logo encararam os de Edward. Alguma coisa palpitou dentro do homem quando percebeu que os azuis estavam totalmente escurecidos pelo desejo.

E por seu desejo estar tão cristalino para a percepção do Masen, que a ação tomada por Isabella fora totalmente surpreendente.

Com as costas da mão direita, ela acertou em cheio a face de Edward Masen. O homem a olhou espantado, mas não se privou de rir daquele gesto, enquanto massageava a bochecha dolorida.

Até em um ato impensado, Isabella não era convencional. A maioria das mulheres desferiria um tapa com a palma da mão. Mas não Isabella Swan. Ela preferia as costas. Continuou rindo e pensando no quão infortunado ele era, além de tudo ela possuía um anel adornando o dedo, o que aumentou em muitos níveis a dor em seu rosto.

– O que te faz pensar que pode estragar completamente a minha missão e depois me... me beijar? – ela engasgou-se um pouco, o que fez com que o sorriso de Edward aumentasse ainda mais.

– Engula essa porcaria de sorriso, Agente Masen. – Isabella disse, seriamente, empurrando o corpo do homem para longe do seu – Qualquer cordialidade, ou seja lá o nome que você dê para esse teatrinho que encenávamos, acabou no momento em que você arruinou com o meu trabalho.

Edward engoliu em seco, sentindo as palavras da mulher caindo sobre si.

– Pare de me seguir. Eu não quero vê-lo nunca mais. Se algum dia te encontrar de novo, mesmo que casualmente, eu juro pela porra que você quiser que estourarei os seus miolos sem pensar duas vezes.

Os olhos azuis se fixaram em Edward, frios e implacáveis. Um calafrio subiu pela espinha do homem quando percebeu que Isabella não possuía a mínima dúvida do que falava.

Ela ainda permaneceu encarando os olhos do homem, e então de repende, deu-se por satisfeita. Consertou mais uma vez a alça da bolsa e saiu andando a passos firmes pelo corredor.

Edward encostou o corpo na parede enquanto observava a silhueta curvilínea se afastar dele. Naquele momento estava certo sobre duas coisas. Uma era que jamais se contentaria com apenas aquele beijo da mulher. E a outra era que Isabella Swan falava sério. E não era do tipo que quebrava promessas.

Como reverteria aquela situação? Pensou, ouvindo o som dos saltos altos diminuírem cada vez mais. Precisava da mulher tanto para as suas - agora obvias - necessidades, quanto para a carreira no FBI.

Foi então que a sua memória trouxe a solução. Daria a Isabella Swan aquilo que ela tanto o culpara por ter perdido. Refez seus passos rapidamente pelo longo corredor, parando em frente ao quarto de Thomas Barclay.

Respirando fundo, bateu na porta firmemente, e mandou todos os seus princípios que eram contra aquilo à merda. Afinal aqueles meios justificariam os fins. Encarnou a expressão de marido traído e acabado enquanto escutava os passos vindos de dentro do cômodo. Esperou então, impacientemente, que o homem abrisse a porta do quarto. E que assim, ele pudesse retomar a _cordialidade_ que mantinha com Isabella Swan.

- x –

REPITO: AS MENINAS QUE COMENTAREM, FAVOR DEIXAR O E-MAIL, para que assim, se não houver muitos comentários nesse capítulo, eu possa entrar em contato com vocês via e-mail para passar o link da fic em outro site que posto (e recebo bem mais comentários).

Acho muita sacanagem simplesmente excluir a história quando tenho leitoras que comentaram e obviamente se interessaram!


End file.
